Series 6
Series 6thumb|366px|right Doctor Who Series 6 is currenty being brocast on TV. The first 7 episodes will be brocast from the 23rd of April and will run for 7 weeks but will then take a break untill September when the last 6 episodes will be shown. Part 1 '''April- June '''1. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1 By Steven Moffat Four envelopes, numbered two, three and four - each containing a date, time and map reference, unsigned, but TARDIS blue. Who sent them? And who received the missing number one? This strange summons reunites The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River Song in the middle of the Utah desert and unveils a terrible secret that The Doctor's friends must never reveal to him. Placing his life entirely in their hands and what is the relevance of their clue: "Space 1969"? *Appearance of the Slience. Viewers in millons'' Overnight 6.05 Final Rating 8.89''' 2. Day of the Moon Part 2 By Steven Moffat While Amy, Rory and River are hunted by F.B.I arcoss America the Doctor is trapped in the perfect prison. Who is the little girl, is Amy pregant? How can the Doctor defeat a creature that when you turn away or don't see it you forget about it, Apollo is the answer. *Apperanace of the Silence. *Apperance of the Eye Patch Lady '''Viewers in millions Overnight 5.4 Final Rating 7.30'' 3. The Curse of the Black Spot By Steve Thompson On board a pirate ship a sea creature the Siren is making some of the crew vanish and when the Doctor and co are marooned on the ship thinkgs get sticky. *Second appearance of the Eye Patch Lady Viewers in millions Overnight 6.2 Final Rating 7.85 4. The Doctors Wife By Neil Gaiman The Doctor finds out other Timelords are alive in an other univeres, when the travellers jouney to the planet they meet Iris, Uncle and Aunt and House. Who is Iris and will Amy and Rory get out the Tardis alive. *Appearnace of the Tardis in Human form. Viewers in millions Overnight 5.9 Final Rating ''TBC'' 5. The Reble Flesh Part 1 By Matthew Graham In the future the Doctor, Amy and Rory crash land in a factory where clones are used to mine acids, but the clones are getting out of controll. *Appearance of the Eye Patch Lady Viewers in millions Overnight 5.7 Final Rating ''TBC '' 6. The Almost People Part 2 ' By Matthew Graham '''7. A Good Man goes to War ' By Steven Moffat Amy Pond has been kidnapped and the Doctor is raising an army to rescue her. But as he and Rory race across galaxies, calling in long-held debts and solemnly given promises, his enemies are laying a carefully concealed trap.In her cell in Stormcage, River Song sadly acknowledges that the time has come at last – today will mark the Battle of Demons Run and the Doctor’s darkest hour. Both sides will make their sacrifices and River Song must finally reveal her most closely guarded secret to the Doctor. *Appearance of the Cybermen 'Part 2 '''September- October '''8. TBC ' '9. TBC ' '10. The God Complex ' '11. TBC ' '12. TBC ' '''13. TBC